This new variety of white oak tree (Quercus alba L.) was discovered by the applicant near South Raub, Tippecanoe County, Ind. in a white oak planting of seedling progeny from unknown sources, although it may be a seedling from WO43, from which a separate patent application is filed. (U.S. Ser. No. 10/919,902) This selection has been designated as WO55 in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of this selection, and grafts made from the selection and will be known henceforth as ‘AFTO-1’. Both parents are unknown.
Nursery-grown white oak seedlings were planted in the spring of 1994 near South Raub, Ind. White oak is generally recognized as a very slow growing tree. (O'Connor and Beineke, 2004) The seedling selected for patenting displayed unusually rapid growth and while all other trees in the plantation have had the same management (intensive weed control, fertilization and pruning), this seedling is much faster growing that the other 160 trees. In addition, it is straighter than most with smaller branch diameter and shorter branches (narrower crown width).
This tree has not been observed under all growing conditions so variations may occur as result of different growing conditions. However, although a study (O'Connor and Beineke, 2004) of white oak showed some growth rates were affected by site, and preferred sites for early growth were the sandier, drier sites, height difference of the magnitude exhibited among trees that persisted over different sites, indicated a strong genetic component to growth rate in white oak.